destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Upgrade-Produced Alchemies in DTG 2
This is a list of alchemies created by the players of Destroy the Godmodder 2 using upgrades to the Alchemiter, as well as a list of upgrades to the Alchemiter. For standard alchemies click here. Upgrade List SCP-914 SCP-914 is a machine that can change the way an alchemy works. Settings * Very Fine ** Very Fine changes the way an item works. If an item is used, there is a 50% chance it will hit both sides, a 16% chance it will hit your side, a 16% chance it will hit the opposing side, and a 16% chance a random effect will occur. * Fine ** Fine will raise an item's level. This can be reversed with Rough. * 1/1 ** 1/1 makes a different, but similar item with the same level. * Rough ** Rough will undo the item's last alchemization and will reverse Fine's effects * Coarse ** Coarse will change the item into its basic components. Other Upgrades *Jumper Block Extension + Punch Card Shunt. (Allows upgrades to the Alchemiter to be made easily.) *Iron Furnace. (Items can now be smelted in the Alchemiter.) *Duplicator. (Items can be multiplied. Duplicating the item will require one post, but duplicating the item 3 times would require 3 posts, and so on.) *Loom. (Allows any item to be made into a piece of clothing instantly.) *Divider. (Allows basic items and alchemies to be turned into their base components, like turning iron ingots into iron nuggets.) *Garage. (Enables alchemies with vehicles to be made more easily. Also acts as a place to store vehicles.) *Enlarger. (Can change an alchemy's size, making it bigger or smaller.) *Dune Rotary Potion Mixer. (Can combine two potions together, making a new potion. If both Potion effects are of the same alignment, the Dune combines the effect. If the Potions are of differing alignments, the Dune chooses a dominant effect and boosts it.) *Holopad. (A device that allows an alchemy to be previewed in two different ways. It has two parts: The *Codex Holopad and the Alchemic Holopad. The Codex allows an alchemy to be made by punching an 8-character code into it. Characters in a code can be numbers, uppercase letters, lowercase letters, and ! and ?. Once the code is punched in, the resulting alchemy is displayed on the Holopad. From there, it can be created if you desire, thanks to the Punch Designix. The Alchemic allows one to preview an alchemy by inputting the objects like you would in the Alchemiter. The Holopad then shows the result without having to make the alchemy. However, you still have to make it if you want to use it.) *Perfectly Generic Alchemiter. (Can make a Perfectly Generic version of any alchemy.) *Punch Designix. (Allows the Holopad to make alchemies instead of just viewing them.) *alCHEMISTRY-inator. (Makes a SBaHJ version of any alchemy.) SCP-914 Alchemies Weapons * Ballistic Bayonet (Boom-Stick Scope > 1/1) 3: 4/4 Irecreeper * Antimatter Bomb (TNT > Very Fine) 4: 5/5 Irecreeper * Subspace Bomb (Time Bomb > Very Fine) 4: 5/5 ThunderCam777 * Assault Rifle (Rifle > Fine) 1: 2/2 Ninjatwist321 * Wordwands (Lettered Wands > Fine) 2: 3/3 EndRPnT * Handheld Death Railgun (Railgun > Very Fine) 4: 5/5 Aegis-A095 * Black Hole Bullets (Antimatter Bullet > Very Fine) 4: 5/5 Aegis-A095 * Taurus CT9 G2 Carbine Crusher (Taurus 20 Gauge Revolver > Very Fine) 3: 4/4 Aegis-A095 * Hell's Instrument (The Fire and Brimstone > Fine) 5: 6/6 The_Serpent * Enderdragon's Staff (Hand of Pearl > Fine) 5: 6/6 Irecreeper * The Platinum Punch (The Absolute Zero > Rough) 4: 5/5 secret_scribe1 * Rifle & Knife & Torch & Aqua Regia & Snowball (The Absolute Zero > Coarse) secret_scribe1 * Iron Sword (Cheap Sword > Fine) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Dispenserifle (Dispenser > Fine) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * X-Lightsaber (X-Stalker > Fine) 3: 4/4 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * The Plug Puller (Charged Sword > Fine) 2: 3/3 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Palutena's XBlade (X-Lightsaber > Fine) 4: 5/5 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Blade Shooter (CACTiSHOOT > Fine) 3: 4/4 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * The Magic Maniac (The Sorcerer's Sword > Fine) 3: 4/4 TheLordErelye * X-Blizzard (X-Inferno > 1/1) 4: 5/5 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Armistyx (Enderdragon's Staff > Fine) 6: 7/7 Irecreeper * Singularity (Dark Matters > Fine) 9: 10/10 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Supermassive Black Hole (Singularity > Fine) 10: 11/11 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Cosmic Rust (Dark Matter > Very Fine) 8: 9/9 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Big Bang Bombs (Singularity > 1/1) 9: 10/10 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Polar Meltdown (Cosmic Rust > Fine) 9: 10/10 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * The Hard Reset (The Plug Puller > Fine) 4: 5/5 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Dynabash (Boombash > Fine) 2: 3/3 ninjatwist321 * Nukebash (Dynabash > Fine) 3: 4/4 ninjatwist321 * The Cliff Shearer (The Cliff-Shearer > Fine) 9: 10/10 pionoplayer * Big Bang Bombs (Singularity > 1/1) 9: 10/10 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Supermassive White Hole (Supermassive Black Hole > 1/1) 10: 11/11 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Totality (Cosmic Polarity > Fine) 10: 11/11 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Solar Wind (Cosmic Polarity > Very Fine) 10: 11/11 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Singularity (Doombringer > Very Fine) 9: 10/10 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Pomson 9001 (More Gun > Fine) 8: 9/9 engie_ninja * Atheist's Grip (Godsmack > Fine) 9: 10/10 The_Serpent * Reverse English (May I Cut In? > Very Fine) 10: 11/11 Amperz4nd * Advanced Warfare (Modern Warfare > Fine) 8: 9/9 fseftr * Gib Tsunami (Gib Monsoon > Fine) 8: 9/9 fseftr * Barbahole (Barbasol Melonbomb > Very Fine) 7: 8/8 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Diablo (Broken Diablo > Fine) 6: 7/7 Talist Utility * Refined Iron (Iron Ingot > Fine) 1: 2/2 Flare_Flames * Redstone Block (Redstone Torch > Fine) 1: 2/2 Flare_Flames * XBOX One (XBOX 360 > Fine) 1: 2/2 Flare_Flames * Master Ender Emerald (Ender Emerald > Fine) 2: 3/3 Talist * Bedrock Horse Armor (The Protector's Void > Fine) 3: 4/4 Talist * Adamantium Wolf Armor (Bedrock Wolf Armor > Fine) 4: 5/5 Talist * Antimatter XBOX (XBOX 092 > Fine) 3: 4/4 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Adamantium XBOX (Elemental XBOX > 1/1) 3: 4/4 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Brightstone Block (Glowstone > Fine) 2: 3/3 secret_scribe1 * Coal Block (Coal > Fine) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Lapis Lazuli Block (Lapis Lazuli > Fine) 1: 2/2 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Campfire (Furnace > 1/1) 0: 1/1 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Swift Armor (Swift Horse Armor > 1/1) 1: 2/2 Talist * Sugar, Corn Syrup, Purified Elf Tear (Candy Corn > Coarse) The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Skeleton Key (Iron Key > Very Fine) 6: 7/7 Leonstar0 * Skeleton Lock (Skeleton Key > 1/1) 6: 7/7 Leonstar0 * A Bunch of Spare Ingredients (His Hand > Coarse) The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * X-Polarity (Cosmic Polarity > Fine) 10: 11/11 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Hardened Void (Obsidian > Very Fine) 7: 8/8 ManiacMasteR Clothing Iron Furnace Alchemies Weapons Utility * Iron Ingot (Iron Ore ~ Iron Furnace) Flare_Flames * Stone Brick (Cobblestone ~ Iron Furnace) Flare_Flames * Unobtanium (Adamantium ~ Iron Furnace) Aegis-A095 * Mithril Ingot (Mithril ~ Iron Furnace) rougesteelproject * Gold Ingot (Gold Ore ~ Iron Furnace) ninjatwist321 * Baked Potato (Potato ~ Iron Furnace) Pokefan151 Brewing Stand Potions * Potion of Nuclear Fusion (Awkward Potion OOO Uranium) 2/2 MinecrafterMenno * Potion of Swiftness (Awkward Potion OOO Sugar) 2/2 pionoplayer * Splash Potion of Nuclear Fusion (Potion of Nuclear Fusion OOO Gunpowder) MinecrafterMenno * Potion of Regeneration (Awkward Potion OOO Ghast Tear) Aegis-A095 * Potion of Hyperness (Potion of Speed OOO Sugar) pionoplayer * Splash Potion of Coffee (Splash Potion of Hyperness OOO Sugar) pionoplayer * Potion of Night Vision (Awkward Potion OOO Golden Carrot) Aegis-A095 * Splash Potion of Rejuvenation (Splash Potion of Coffee OOO Sugar) pionoplayer * Potion of Invisibility (Potion of Night Vision OOO Fermented Spider Eye) Aegis-A095 * Potion of Strength (Awkward Potion OOO Blaze Powder) Aegis-A095 * Potion of Atom-Splitting (Potion of Nuclear Fusion OOO Uranium) MinecrafterMenno * Potion of Unstability (Potion of Atom-Splitting OOO Uranium) MinecrafterMenno * Potion of Manpower (Potion of Strength OOO Blaze Powder) Aegis-A095 * Potion of Toughness (Potion of Manpowder OOO Blaze Powder) Aegis-A095 * Potion of Fire Resistance (Awkward Potion OOO Magma Cream) Aegis-A095 * Potion of Firepower (Potion of Fire Resistance OOO Magma Cream) Aegis-A095 * Splash Potion of Crippling (Splash Potion of Manpower OOO Fermented Spider Eye) Aegis-A095 * Potion of Burning (Awkward Potion OOO Lava Bucket) Talist * Splash Potion of Burning (Potion of Burning OOO Gunpowder) Talist * Upgraded Potion of Invisibility (Potion of Invisibility OOO Glowstone) Aegis-A095 * Potion of Hiding (Potion of Invisibility OOO Glowstone Dust) Aegis-A095 * Potion on Steroids (Potion of Manpower OOO Adrenaline Needles) Aegis-A095 * Potion of Coffee (Awkward Potion OOO Coffee Beans) Talist * Potion of Rejuvenation (Potion of Coffee OOO Sugar) Talist * Potion of Fertilizer (Awkward Potion OOO Wheat) Talist * Potion of Fertilizer (EXTENDED) (Potion of Fertilizer OOO Glowstone) Talist * Potion of Superheroics (Potion on Steroids OOO Powderaide) Aegis-A095 * Upgraded SPoB (Splash Potion of Burning OOO Glowstone) Talist * Potion of Honey (Awkward Potion OOO Honey) TT2000 * Potion of Healing (Awkward Potion OOO Glistening Melon) ninjatwist321 * Potion of Bleeding (Awkward Potion OOO Thorn) Talist * Splash Potion of Bleeding (Potion of Bleeding OOO Gunpowder) Talist * Potion of Veggies (Awkward Potion OOO Eyecarrot) secret_scribe1 * Splash Potion of Healing (Potion of Healing OOO Gunpowder) ninjatwist321 * Potion of Soothing (Awkward Potion OOO Aloe Vera) Talist * Potion of Draconian Healing (Potion of Honeyhealing OOO Obsidian Dragonscale) TT2000 * Potion of Godliness (Potion of Regeneration OOO Nectar and Ambrosia) Aegis-A095 * Potion of Revelations (Potion of Draconian Healing OOO Gaea Leaf) TT2000 * Splash Potion of Fertilizer (Potion of Fertilizer OOO Gunpowder) secret_scribe1 * Splash Potion of Speedsoup (Potion of Speedsoup OOO Gunpowder) secret_scribe1 * Potion of Smells (Awkward Potion OOO Perfume) Talist * Potion of Water Breathing (Awkward Potion OOO Fish Oil) Talist * Potion of Sleep (Awkward Potion OOO Hope Mushroom) Talist * Potion of Night Vision (Awkward Potion OOO Owl Feather) Talist * Potion of Regeneration (Awkward Potion OOO Bristlecone Pine Leaf) Talist * Potion of Longevity (Awkward Potion OOO Turtle Shell) Talist * Potion of Decay (Awkward Potion OOO Wither Skeleton Skull) Talist * Potion of Ink (Awkward Potion OOO Ink Sac) Talist * Potion of Magic (Awkward Potion OOO Jar of Condensed Magic) Talist * Potion of Acid (Awkward Potion OOO Jar of Acid) Talist * Potion of Ice (Awkward Potion OOO Ice Phoenix Feather) Talist * Potion of Saltiness (Awkward Potion OOO Salt) Talist * Potion of Instant Harm (Awkward Potion OOO Stinging Nettle) Talist * Lemonade (Awkward Potion OOO Lemon) Talist * Potion of Root Beer (Awkward Potion OOO Nutsaparilla Root) Talist * Potion of Metal (Awkward Potion OOO Molten Iron) Aegis-A095 * Potion of Dyes (Awkward Potion OOO Lapis Powder) fseftr * Splash Potion of Dyes (Potion of Dyes OOO Gunpowder) fseftr * Potion of Jubilee (Awkward Potion OOO Condensed Bottled Party) Talist Loom * Military Armor (Machine Gun ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Generic FPS Soldier Attire (XPBOX ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Ripped Caliborn Shirt (Broken Uranium Umbrage ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Combo Breaker (Multi-Hit Sword ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Calliope Shirt (White Magnum ~~~ Loom) The_Serpent * Leather Jacket (Pure Distilled Badass ~~~ Loom) Aeigis-A095 * The Electric Eye (Danger: High Voltage ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * The Twin Poles (The Void of Heat ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * The SBURB Sweatshirt (The Microsoft Mashup ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Hardhat (Hammer ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Purple Yarn Shirt (Knitting Needles ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Anime Cape (Cheap Sword ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Enderdragon Hoodie (Enderdragon Staff ~~~ Loom) Irecreeper * Eye of the Inferno (Infinity Fire Bow ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * The Abyss Stares Back (Obsidian-Tipped Terror ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * XBOX Hoodie (XBOX 360 ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Nerd Glasses (Computer ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * John Shirt (Pogo Hammer ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * John Hoodie (Unobtanium Pogo Hammer ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Backpack (Backpack ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Iron Chestplate (Iron Ingot ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Furnace Shirt (Furnace ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Grid Shirt (Crafting Table ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Purple Is A Color (Purplestone Dust ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Bill Gates' Tuxedo (Limited Edition XBOX ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Purple is a CoD Game (Purplecharged XBOX ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Gray and Purple (Iron-Plated Obsidian Sword ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Hazardous Hoodie (Radioactive Obsidian-Iron Sword ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * 1.1 Gigawatts (Danger: High Voltage ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Black Belt (Honed Sword ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Boxing Gloves (Multi-Hit Sword ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Parka (Frost Wand ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * 80's Outfit (Disco Ball ~~~ Loom) K4yne * Small Shirt (Quarter Staff ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * The Expedition (The Northern Light ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Neon Parka (The Winter Advisory ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * The Eskimo's Entourage (The Wind Chiller ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Spiked Hardhat (Needlehammers ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Cheap Uni-Hard Hat (Cheap Lancehammers ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * John Shirt & Rose Shirt & Dave Shirt & Jade Shirt (The Beta Battalion ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * John Insignia & Rose Insignia & Dave Insignia & Jade Insignia (B3 ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Sassacre Hoodie (Sassasmasher ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Daft Punk Helmet (Caravan Palace Album ~~~ Loom) K4yne * Cloud Command Tuxedo (XBOX Cloud Remote Control ~~~ Loom) The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Scratch's Tux (White Broom ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * John Armor (Moh's Malevolence ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Civil War Outfit (Gatling Gun ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Carrot Top (Carrot Juice Bucket ~~~ Loom) The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * Disc Two Dungarees (The Doctor's Doom ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Heavy Misc/Hat Token (Minigun ~~~ Loom) pionoplayer * Ichorcloth Chestplate (Dark Gray Ichorcloth ~~~ Loom) TheLordErelye * Dark Robe (Inky Fabric ~~~ Loom) TheLordErelye * Blue Hoodie (Lapis Lazuli Block ~~~ Loom) fseftr * Blue Admiral Outfit (Ultramarine ~~~ Loom) fseftr * Red Admiral Outfit (Red's Dread ~~~ Loom) fseftr Divider * 9 Gold Nuggets (Gold Ingot / Divider) ninjatwist321 * Thorns x8 & Cactus Green (Cactus / Divider) Talist * Rifle & Knife & Torch & Aqua Regia & Snowball (The Absolute Zero / Divider) secret_scribe1 * Motherboard (Computer / Divider) Talist Enlarger * The Iron Web -O Enlarge 5/5 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man * 006 -O Enlarge 5/5 The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man Garage * Reinforced Semi (Semi Truck -c Iron Ingot) 4/4 pionoplayer * Storage Semi (Reinforced Semi -c Iron Block) 4/4 pionoplayer * Slotted Semi (Storage Semi -c Hole Cutter) 4/4 pionoplayer * Stinger II (Tank -c Cargo Plane) 4/4 Aegis-A095 * Sentry Semi (Slotted Semi -c Sentry Turret) 4/4 pionoplayer * Singularity Satellite (Satellite -c Large Hadron Collider) 4/4 Aegis-A095 * Sentry Copter (Military Helicopter -c A.I.) 4/4 fseftr * Subatomic Sentry Helicopter (Sentry Helicopter -c Ion Cannons) 4/4 fseftr * Blue's Warcopter (Subatomic Sentry Helicopter -c Energy Shield) 4/4 fseftr Dune Rotary Potion Mixer * Potion of Rejuvenation (Potion of Rejuvenation 0O0 Potion of Coffee) Talist * Splash Potion of Blackblood (Splash Potion of Bleeding O0O Potion of Decay) Talist * Potion of Lucid Dreaming (Potion of Dreams O0O Potion of Longevity) Talist * Potion of Imagination (Potion of Lucid Dreaming O0O Potion of Rejuvenation) Talist * Potion of Odormist (Potion of Smells O0O Potion of Ink) Talist * Potion of Smellspells (Potion of Magic O0O Potion of Acid) Talist * Potion of Zeus (Potion of Godliness 0O0 Potion on Steroids) Aegis-A095 * Splash Potion of Nightshade (Splash Potion of Nightshade) Talist * Potion of Frostbite (Potion of Ice O0O Potion of Rejuvenation) Talist * Potion of Cuts (Potion of Instant Harm O0O Potion of Salt) Talist * Potion of Root Beer Float (Potion of Root Beer OOO Ice Cream) Talist Category:Lists Category:DTG2 Category:Tool Category:WIP